Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies)
Zombies serve as the main antagonist for the mobile game Plants vs. Zombies, a horde of the undead focused solely on invading the home of the player character and eating their brains. Little is known of their origin, however they were created by Dr. Zomboss to take over the entire planet. As the game progresses, Zomboss sends in onslaught after onslaught of the undead into the garden through day and night, even attacking from the roof, until Zomboss himself leads a coordinated attack against the player while summoning a wide variety of different undead. This ultimately fails, however, and Zomboss is defeated, yet the Zombies return for more in other games, even taking the protagonist role in I, Zombie. To combat the super-powered plants that defend the main household from them in the front lawn, the zombies come with a variety of different weapons and abilities, anywhere between dancing zombies that can summon a host of backup dancers to attack from all angles, or gigantuars that easily trample over even the strongest Cherry Bombs. However, they are weak in that they are mindless and lack coordination. Battle vs Infected (Left 4 Dead) (by Wassboss) The city lies ruined and desolate, with fires raging and the stench of death lingering in the air. When the Green Flu Virus hit the United States nobody was prepared and many died in the initial waves of infected. However soon the military and ordinary civilians began to strike back and while things were still firmly stacked against them there was a sense of optimism and hope that the crisis could be solved. “Humanity can survive a zombie invasion” was whispered by civilians holed up in their homes. But they couldn’t survive two.... It was only a few months after the Green Flu Virus when new zombies began appearing. They were slower than the Infected but better organised and soon the military found itself besieged from both sides by two wildly different infected and were forced to pull out, leaving civilians to fend for themselves against the raging hordes. Many cities have fallen to one of the two undead masses but despite this the apocalypse is still in its infancy and as they move ever closer to each other until the new zombies eventually find themselves trudging into a city already in the grip of the Green Flu Virus. The largest concentration of either group is about to come into direct conflict and whoever wins this battle will surely be the one to go on to finish off Humanity. Infected: x 27 Zombies: File:Green.png x 21 Note: Numbers only reflect the special infected/zombies on each side. Regular troops will not be represented by colours as it would be too time consuming. '' The massive zombie horde shuffles through the city, their groans echoing in the vast expanse. The more specialised zombies are not with them and it is up to the regular zombies to make the initial attack, as instructed by Dr. Zomboss. It’s very quiet, too quiet for a city supposedly under the grip of the Green Flu Virus and some break off to explore side streets and buildings but the group stays mainly intact until it reaches a large city centre in the middle of the city where it becomes immediately apparent why it has been so quiet. There are hundreds of Infected individuals in the area, leaning on walls, stumbling around and some are even sitting down, as if they have been drawn to this space by something. It’s not long before their heightened hearing picks up the zombies wailing and muttering and the snarls and growls begin as the horde rushes the newcomers. The zombies are unaffected by the development and the two forces crash into each other and start attacking. The initial charge is devastating for the zombies and the first lines and bowled over and stamped on by the mindless raging legs of the infected but as the battle settles down into trading blows it becomes apparent that the Infected are struggling. Their kicks and punches do little to prevent the zombies from attacking and their weaker bodies can’t take as much punishment and many of them fall as the two forces mingle together. Suddenly a roar echoes out and a pair of Chargers rushes from out of nowhere. They latch onto the first zombie they make contact with and bowl through any other zombies in their way, leaving two lines weaving through the horde. They eventually come to a stop and bash their victims into the ground until their limbs and heads fall off, which isn’t long considering how decayed their body is. The Chargers then slink around the horde, swinging at individual zombies with their giant right arms while they ready their energy for another charge. The Chargers seem to open the flood gates for the other special infected and Boomers, Smokers, Jockeys and Spitters soon join the fray. The Spitters keep their distance, sending globs of acid into the zombie hordes, burning through the soles of their feet and melting them from below. The Smokers also keep far away from the fighting, where they can drag their chosen targets away from the fighting to kill them. The Boomers immediately start spewing their bile over large groups of zombies, attracting more infected from the city to attack the drenched victims. The Jockeys latch onto zombies and drag them away from the main group but their progress is slow and it’s not long before one is dragged of its mount by a pair of zombies, its cackling turning into shrieks as they devour the wretched creature alive. Doctor Zomboss watches on a giant screen from many miles away as his zombie horde slowly starts being put on the back foot by the infected. He grimaces as the Chargers make another dash through the zombies, bowling over more of his minions, who struggle to get back up under the relentless attacks of the infected mobs. Sensing the time is right he gives the order for his own specialised creations to join the fight and they make their way towards the city battleground Meanwhile in the side streets, the zombies that split off from the main horde are having an easy time picking off the few infected that remain. A loud growling turns the head of one such group and as they look around a screeching roar sounds out and a pair of hoodie wearing Hunters leap from the rooftops, landing on two of the zombies. They proceed to rip their guts out viciously but one of them is pulled off by the other zombies before he can finish the job. He swings out wildly with his claws and digs them into the first solid object he can, feeling the zombie’s head crumple. He pushes away the other zombies and circles around them, slashing at them with his claws while waiting for an opening. His companion soon joins him and as another couple of zombies fall to brain damaging slashes they jump onto the remaining pair of zombies and begin tearing away. Engrossed in their attack, neither of them notices a pickaxe and miner helmet poking up from underneath the ground and a Digger Zombies jumps out of the ground and steadies himself behind one of the Hunters. He swings at it with his pick axe and stabs it right through the brain, killing it instantly . The other Hunter stops his attack on the virtually destroyed zombie and roars in frustration before tacking the Digger to the ground and tearing of its head in a show of raw power. It then prowls off in search of more zombies to kill File:Green.png. ---- Back in the city centre the specialised zombies arrive to help their struggling comrades. First to arrive are the Football Zombies and they are immediately set upon by several of the infected but their tough pads and helmets give them adequate protection from flailing arms and legs. Digger Zombies bury their way through the ground before leaping up in the centre of the battle, composing themselves before lashing out with their pickaxes or joining other zombies in pulling and biting. A pair of Dancing Zombies moonwalk to the edge of the hordes before calling upon their back up dancers to join them. Wizard and Catapult Zombies also appear and basketballs begin to steadily thump into infected targets, while others are turned into sheep which are quickly torn apart by the ravenous undead on both sides. One of the Boomers explodes under the onslaught of basketballs but this only serves to attract more infected to the battleground .The special infected soon figure out that these zombies are much more intelligent than the regular zombies and their attention soon switches to them. A pair of catapult zombies are dragged from their machines by smokers and pummelled to death and a digger zombie is slammed into a wall by a charger, allowing a Spitter to puke out some acid to help kill it quicker File:Green.png File:Green.png File:Green.png. A hunter jumps screeching from a nearby building and lands squarely on a football zombie and starts to tear into it. The zombie’s armour is made short work of but before the Hunter can start on the rotting flesh below it is dragged off by the other football zombie and hit with a blast from a Wizard zombie’s staff, turning him into a sheep which bleats frightened before scampering off . ---- As some stragglers from the main zombie horde shamble towards the main battleground they hear weeping coming from a nearby building. They enter the doorway and spot a pale woman with her head in her hands softly crying in the corner. They advance on her to eat her brains but as they start to pull at her she becomes more and more agitated and her cries give way to growls of anger and frustration. Suddenly she lets out a scream and begins to tear into the zombies, her clawed hands making short work of her attackers. The Witch, not satisfied with killing these zombies, hears the sound of the battle rages on and runs screaming out of the building, ready to fight again. ---- The battle settles down into a rhythm for a while with standard troops on both sides falling at an alarming pace but the special infected and zombies are at a stalemate as they figure out each other’s moves. An eerie rendition of “Pop goes the Weasel” plays as the Jack in the Box zombies shuffle shivering into the square. A pair of them explodes, destroying a large group of common infected and catching a pair of Spitters in the blast as well File:Green.png File:Green.png. Reacting to the new danger one of the chargers slams into a Jack in the Box zombie and carries it away from the main horde and a Jockey follows suit, the resulting explosion killing all four undead File:Green.png File:Green.png . A Smoker wraps its tongue around the Jack in the Box and pulls it away from its holder, who is quickly surrounded and torn apart by common infected and the threat from the exploding zombies is over as quickly as it began File:Green.png. A Robo-Cone Zombie enters the main battlefield and lumbers through the battlefield, crushing infected under foot, grabbing them with its pincher arms or occasionally using its metal jaw to dismember any enemy that gets too close. A series of frenzied screams echo from nearby and the Witch claws her way through a group of zombies to reveal a bloody trail in her wake. He red eyes lock onto the machine and she makes a bee-line for it, swiping at it with her claws as she has done with all the other zombies. However the thick steel prevents her from doing any damage and the zombie within is unaffected. The pincher arm locks onto the Witch’s arms to restrain her and lifts her up into the air. She struggles against it in a rage but she cannot escape its grasp and she is stuffed headfirst into the metal jaws which slice and grind her up into nothing . The loss of one of their heavy hitters seems to spur some of the special infected into action. The three remaining Jockey’s leap onto the top of the Robo-Cone and claw at it, safely out of reach of the grabber arms. A charger circles around and punches it but it can do little more than dent it as the steel armour holds strong. A Spitter appears seemingly out of nowhere and sends a glob of acid hurtling through the air and landing squarely on the front of the Robo-Cone. The strong acid slowly melts away the front window and leaves the zombie within exposed. The Zombie is dragged out by some of the common infected and the charger and jockeys join in to finish it off, leaving the Robo-Cone as an empty, unusable shell File:Green.png. A Hunter sprints through the crowd as he rests himself ready for another leap, slashing as zombies as he does to whittle down their health. He spots a Wizard Zombie lingering around the outskirts and heads towards it, crouching down to sneak up behind. The zombie is too preoccupied with the battle in front of it and the Hunter waits patiently for the Wizard to send a beam into the crowd of infected before launching itself from the shadows and pinning him down and ripping him to shreds File:Green.png. It is about to sneak off and set up another ambush when a telegraph pole comes crashing down on top of it and crushes it . A Gargantuar lumbers into view and the Zombie’s morale is lifted immediately, it almost seems as if they are attacking faster than they were before. Several groups of infected rush the Gargantuar but they are crushed by the telegraph pole in a couple of swipes. A smoker wraps his tongue around the pole but he has no chance of dragging it away from the grip of the gigantic zombie, who yanks the Smoker towards him and into a waiting horde of zombies which finish him off . A bellowing roar echoes from somewhere within the city and the Gargantuar turns his head towards the sound in interest. A large stone comes flying out of nowhere and crushes a couple of zombies and in the distance several more are tossed aside as something big crashes through them. With another roar a Tank bursts out of the horde and barrels towards the Gargantuar. The Tank is indiscriminate about any undead that gets in his way and tramples several of the common infected as he mindlessness charges forward. A Jockey crosses his path riding one of the Football Zombies and both are body slammed out of the way and stomped into the ground File:Green.png. The Tank lifts his arms up and brings them down on the Gargantuar, who raises his telegraph pole to block the attack. The Tank grabs hold of the pole and tries to wrench it from his grip but the Gargantuar matches his strength and surpasses it, forcing the Tank back. It releases its grip on the telegraph pole and takes a step back, what remains of its intellect working overtime to figure out a strategy. It rips up part of the road and tosses it at the Gargantuar making it stagger. Seeing success in this strategy it continues ripping up parts of the concrete and throwing it, each hit weakening the Gargantuar a little more. A Dancing Zombie and his troops surround it in an attempt to stop it but the Tank simply picks them up and uses them as ammo File:Green.png. In a desperate attempt the Gargantuar grabs the Imp from his back and hurls it far into the distance but the tiny zombie is quickly set upon and beaten down by a couple of common infected. Letting out a final cry of frustration the Gargantuar wobbles before crashing down on his back, never to rise again. File:Green.png With the Gargantuar having fallen and the few remaining zombies being slowly picked off by the special infected, Dr. Zomboss sends out the single to retreat. The remaining specialised infected attempt to escape the battlefield but the four boomers jump out from the shadows and cover as many of the in bile as they can. Two are killed by the zombies before they can flee but the other two are saved by the arrival of the hordes that start viciously clawing and kicking at them. The two Digger Zombies are taken down pretty quickly by the horde and the Dancing Zombie doesn’t last much longer, dragged away from his backing dancers by the tongue of a Smoker File:Green.png File:Green.png File:Green.png. The two remaining Catapult Zombies attempt to flee and manage to run down a couple of common infected but one is pounced on by a Hunter and the other falls victim to a pair of Jockey’s File:Green.png File:Green.png. The Football Zombie barges his way through the crowd of common infected only to be met by the hulking figure of the Tank who sends him flying into a building with a single powerful punch File:Green.png. The Wizard Zombie is the last of the specialised infected left standing and he fires beam after beam wildly around him, managing to take out a Spitter and a Smoker before the last Charger slams him into a wall and pummels him down File:Green.png. The standard Zombies are mopped up by the special and common infected and ensuring the city remains in the Infected’s hands. ---- Dr. Zomboss can only watch as his Zombie Horde is obliterated by the Green Flu Virus infected and he knows his quest for brains is over. The zombies in the remaining cities cannot match the numbers that have been destroyed here and he will have to start anew somewhere else. Their other cities will soon fall and the Green Flu Virus will be free to spread across the whole of the United States and possibly the rest of the world as well. Expert's Opinion While most expert's agreed that the Standard Zombies were more powerful than the Common Infected what gave the Infected the edge was that they had the more varied and powerful special troops. The Special Infected offered wildly different strategy's and fighting styles as opposed to the Specialised Zombies who were mostly just upgrades on the basic Zombie template. Furthermore the Infected were often much faster and worked together better as a team; a key advantage in a large scale battle such as this. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Koopa Troop (by WanderingSkull) No battle written. '''Winner: Koopa Troop ' Expert's Opinion The Koopa's were simply the more intelligent and tactically aware fighters and this enabled them to counter the sheer numbers the Zombies brought to the battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Zombies (HOD) (by Wassboss) Goldman and 5 zombies are walking through and abandoned suburban neighbourhood. They have managed to kill or infect all of the locals except one who has put up a strong defence using an array of genetically modified plants. Goldman has decided to lead a small party of zombies in the hope they will find a weakness to his fortress. Meanwhile Dr Zomboss is also struggling. Not only is he fighting the same well defended home he now has to compete with other zombies as well. He has decided to send out a search party to find out some of the other zombies secret. After giving them there orders they ride off in a basketball catapult. Little do they know they are heading straight for Goldman’s search party. Both groups meet in an abandoned alleyway. For a short moment they both stand, each sizing the other up looking for any weaknesses. The PVZ zombies attack first launching a basket ball and killing one of Goldman’s zombies. (4-5) Goldman gives them the order to attack and then retreats to a safe distance not wanting to be killed in action. One of the zombies throws his axe hitting the catapult driver right between the eyes. (4-4) Another zombie gets in the catapult but by then goldman’s zombies are already too close for the catapult to be of any use. One of the zombosses minions stabs the lead zombie in the eye. (3-4) Zombosses zombies retreat and goldman’s minions give chase. One of goldman’s zombies follows one of zombosses round a corner. It loses sight of the zombie but he still walks at the same slow pace down the alleyway. Suddenly it hears a strangely happy tune. It turns and sees the zombie it was chasing standing behind him with a jack in the box. Suddenly the jack pops up and they are both killed in the following explosion. (2-3) One of zombosses minions chases one of goldman’s creations through the streets. He swings forward with pick axe but misses by a long shot. The other zombie turns around and decapitates the PVZ zombie with his axe. (2-2) He turns to find his fellow zombie standing with chainsaw in hand. Suddenly the tip of a pickaxe gose through the axe wielding zombie’s eye socket. (1-2) The chainsaw wielding zombie plunges the spinning blades through the pick axes wielder. (1-1) He turns and sees the last of zombosses zombies pick axe in hand. Goldman’s zombie thrusts forward with the chainsaw but misses. The other zombie hacks him to death with the pick axe. (0-1) 2 hours later Goldman is taken to Dr zomboss chained and retrained. “Let me guess” says Goldman his voice as emotionless as always “Your gonna tell your zombies to rip me limb from limb and watch from the sidelines laughing and cheering”. “No” says Dr zomboss smiling “I want to propose an alliance”. Goldman looks at him his face blank and without emotion. “With mine and your zombies working together we could finally beat that annoying homeowner and his precious plants”. Goldman rubs his chin and after a few minutes says “okay let’s do it”. Dr zomboss smiles and all the zombies cheer. Winner PVZ Zombies Expert's Opinion While the HOD zombies had better weapons it was the PVZ zombies ability to work together that helped them win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Giants Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors